


A Willing Sacrifice

by soap_deluxe



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), M/M, also werewolf!kaito, its porn, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soap_deluxe/pseuds/soap_deluxe
Summary: After a beast is captured and detained there is only one man brave enough to offer himself...to "satisfy" it's needs. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	A Willing Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough porn of werewolf Kaito.  
> Specifically there is not enough porn of werewolf Kaito railing Shuichi.  
> I hope this fic changes that.

A werewolf.

That's what he heard- and saw- as couple of huntsmen came into town after going hunting last night, carrying a large crate that shook about on their shoulders.

The town was overjoyed.

Around these parts having a lycanthrope around, and in same month as the harvest moon would appear no less, was considered a sign of good luck and fortune, something the town desperately needed after three straight years of crops being ruined by pests and horrid weather. Truly a sign that God had answered their prayers.

However after the moment of joy came an air of solemness.

Although the wolf was a good sign it was still a wild beast nonetheless and wild beasts needed taming and control over them.

Which why everyone was grouped at town hall, discussing how to deal with it.

Fortunately there was a solution.

Unfortunately it was a dangerous solution.

Korekiyo had explained to them all that the one true way to truly subdue the beast was by offering up one person… to sate it's “desires”.

Naturally everyone was quite hesitant at the deal. While on one hand it would prevent the creature from tearing up their homes and slaughtering them left and right, on the other it would also mean sacrificing oneself to a potential death.

Though most of the townsfolk were reluctant to deal with the process, there were at least a few selfless enough to go through with it.

There was Rantaro, a citizen who had traveled far and wide beyond their borders who had experience grappling with the supernatural. Though he would be ideal to take care of the monster, there was also the fact that he was the older brother to twelve young girls and their only guardian after their father had passed away and his most recent wife had ran off.

And then there was Kaede; sweet, kind, beloved Kaede. She was very devoted to their hometown, and cared very much about everyone in it. She definitely would offer herself up to the beast if it meant their people would be able to properly eat for the year. Yet even if she was brave enough to do it, he could see in her eyes as she sat next to him she was very afraid too.

Rantaro and Kaede, two selfless people that would be greatly missed by everyone. They were both too kind, too good, to end up to a fate like this.

Which is why he raised his arm, while trembling with fear.

“I'll do it.”

The nephew of the town's constable, Shuichi Saihara, had spoken.

“I'll sate the beast.”

* * *

It was decided.

After Shuichi finished his possibly last meal with his relatives and Kaede, members and volunteers of the religious order would come retrieve and take him to where it waited.

So when they showed up Shuichi went with them without protest. He couldn't even work up the nerve to take one last look at his loved ones, not even his dear friend as she fought the urge to snatch him away from the group.

So now there he was, in the church soon to be lead down into the prison where the beast was kept.

After he was prepared of course.

“Wh-What are you doing!?” Shuichi stammered out, his face red as he held his half unbuttoned shirt closed while his jacket was pushed down to his elbows.

“Aw come on Shuichi.” Angie, the priestess, assured him. “If getting your clothes torn to shreds gets you hot that's fine. But it'll really get in the way of the ritual.”

“Ritual?”

“Oh you don't know?” Arms behind his head, Kokichi leaned over to Shuichi to explain. “You gotta get cleaned before you visit that handsome beast downstairs.”

“So I have to take a bath?”

“Yep!”

“Which means you have to get naked first!” Angie cheered as both she and Gonta pulled Shuichi's jacket completely off.

“Ok! I understand that!” Shuichi hurriedly agreed, pulling himself away from the two before they could remove any more clothing from him. “B-But how about I-I undress myself?”

“Well ok if you want to.” The priestess approved.

Shuichi lowered his head, looking down as he unbuttoned his shirt. He paused as he undid the next one as he felt four pairs of eyes on him.

“C-Could you also please not look?” he pitifully begged, his cheeks tinged in embarrassment.

“With pleasure!” Tenko replied with her face wrinkled in disgust, already turning her back to him.

The others did the same as well, giving Shuichi some semblance of privacy. The nervous wreck of a boy gulped, nothing unfortunately stopping him as he hesitantly unbuttoned his shirt. Once he was done he shrugged it off one shoulder, pulling a sleeve down and tugging it off before doing the same to the other one and removing the garment completely and dropped it to the floor, leaving his pale chest bare and his nipples perking up from exposed air.

Shuichi then removed his shoes, toeing off one loafer at time, before hesitantly moving onto his pants. He unbuttoned the fly and pulled down the zipper, putting his hands down his hips and into his trousers, pushing them down to his knees. He pulled a slim leg out of each pant, letting the pants pile up on the floor to step out of them.

Now all he had on was his underwear, the thing he was most reluctant to part with.

The redness of embarrassment spread from Shuichi's face down to his shoulders, his eyes shut tight as he bit his lip, trying to find the courage to completely bare himself. Finally sucking it up, Shuichi took hold of the briefs and pulled them down to his ankles, after which he kicked off.

Now he stood there in the church completely naked, both his hands cupped over his crotch to give himself some modesty and spare himself less humiliation.

“I-I did it. W-Where do I go now?”

“Just go through the large double doors on your side and you'll be in the cleansing area.” Angie told him as she kept her back to him with her eyes covered for good measure.

Shuichi nodded, in spite of no one being able to see him, and reluctantly pulled his hands off himself to go over to the doors, holding his front close to them.

He opened them and stepped inside, into the smooth marble washroom, sighing to himself in relief to be completely alone in his current state as he closed the doors.

“Hello Saihara-kun.” Korekiyo politely greeted, causing Shuichi to scream.

“S-Shinguuji-kun! What are you doing here!?” Shuichi stuttered out as he went back to covering himself only for Korekiyo grab one of his wrists and lead him away from the doors .

“We're here to help you safeguard yourself before cavorting with the beast.” Korekiyo nonchalantly explained as he pulled the poor boy along.

_Wait. “We're”?_

Shuichi's embarrassment increased ten fold as he saw near the inground basin was Himiko, the town mage who was currently pounding ingredients with a pestle and mortar while stirring bottles of liquids before tossing them into the tub, and Kirumi, a local maid for hire who was mixing such into the bath water with a long wooden staff.

Embarrassed tears beaded up his eyes before he screwed them shut and cried out: “Angie-san didn't say anything about this!”

He hunched over, trying to cover himself even more, before Korekiyo leaned down and patted his back.

After getting over his anxieties he stepped into the water with Korekiyo (after denying Kirumi getting in with him) and was bathed in herbs and oils meant to protect his soul from damnation and his body from harm against the beast. After getting his head completely dipped in the water he was finished, stepping out after being pulled up by Korekiyo and dried off by Kirumi. Shuichi was then dressed in a deep scarlet cloak, holding the fabric close together to allow himself less embarrassment, and given a key to unlock everything in the dungeon before being lead out by all three of them back into the church. Once there he was lead by Angie's group to where the wolf was being held. Angie prayed for his salvation with the others before he descended down the stairs.

He slowly and fearfully took steps into dungeon, passing by cells dimly lit by torches. Shuichi kept walking as he tried to find the beast, growing worrisome that he might've become lost.

Until he heard the sounds of grunting.

Shuichi listened carefully to it, curious as to what it was, running off to find where it was coming from. He stopped in front of a cell when he found the origins of the voice.

There behind the bars was a man, rags draped across his body barely leaving anything covered, trying with all his might to escape while his wrists were chained to the walls only to hang his head low in defeat.

Shuichi blushed, taking a good look at that man's body and remembering his current state of dress, closing his cloak once again as he stepped into the cell, idly noting how it wasn't locked, and towards him.

“Um, are you alright-”

“Go away!” he barked out, making Shuichi flinch and nearly expose himself.

“S-sorry.”

The man then looked up at him, the anger in his red mauve eyes softening when he saw him tremble. “I mean, uh, shit, sorry I didn't mean to snap like that. I'm just a bit,” her shook his wrists for emphasis, jangling the chains, “stressed out at the moment.”

Shuichi relaxed. “It's alright, I can- I can understand that.”

He stepped closer to him, his fear being relieved at the moment, and introduced himself. “I'm Shuichi Saihara, wh-who are you and what are you doing down here?” The man grinned, his smile reminding Shuichi of starlight. “I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!” he proudly boasted, making Shuichi feel amused at his introduction. “As for why I'm here, uh…”

Kaito had trailed off, stuck on his answer till something came to mind.

“I was caught!”

“Caught?”

“Yeah, caught. By a bunch of officers. For the first time ever too in my time as a thief.”

Shuichi was confused. “Huh?”

“You probably never heard of me around these parts but I'm actually a wanted thief. I steal from the rich and give to the poor. Even crying children adored me. But I guess now I've hit my stride, and just when I was so close to making a streak of 100 thefts too.”

That didn't sound right to Shuichi. If Kaito was a criminal he’d be locked up at the station not here. Plus he'd definitely would've heard about a recently arrested thief. Shuichi couldn't understand why he would need to lie about this unless-

“Anyway I know this is pretty protocol for lawbreakers, but did they really needed to chain me up like this?” Kaito interrupted Shuichi's thoughts, jangling his chains. “I mean I'm already locked up, is this even necessary? It's really uncomfortable too.”

Shuichi held his cloak tighter, immediately remembering the key he was given around his neck as he brushed his hand against it. “I- I can help with that.” Still covering himself, Shuichi held out the key to prove his offer.

“What- I mean, uh no, no, you don't have to do that…” Kaito tried to protest, oddly refusing to be freed for some reason. But Shuichi didn't listen, instead he turned around to give himself some privacy as he pulled the key out from under his cloak while briefly exposing himself, gripping it completely closed as he turned back and went towards the cuffs on Kaito's wrists, holding the key out.

He unlocked one, freeing one of Kaito's arms. It was when he unlocked the other that Kaito stumbled down from the wall only to steady himself by grabbing Shuichi's shoulders. He panted for breath, looking down at Shuichi, just about to thank him. “Thanks for tha-” the words were caught in his throat when he looked down further and realized that his actions had accidentally moved the fabric to reveal Shuichi being completely naked underneath.

Shuichi was confused as to why Kaito cut himself off till he looked down and cried out in embarrassment, completely mortified and turning around to cover himself even more.

“S-S-Sorry!” he stuttered out, now holding the cloak closed with one hand while the other was being used to cover his lower regions, while his face was completely red.

“N-No, it's ok, really!” Kaito tried to assure him, though being quite red in the face as well.

The situation had turned quite awkward for both of them, Shuichi continuing to hide himself while Kaito scratched his head for ideas to turn it all around. Soon something in the corner caught his eye.

“Hey,” Kaito started, putting his hand on Shuichi's shoulder, bringing him out of his self conscious spiral. “How bout we just sit down, right over there.”

Kaito pointed to a corner of the cell, lying there a thin mattress filled with hay. Shuichi hesitantly nodded, going towards there while Kaito guided him with his hand on his back. They both sat down, Kaito cross legged and Shuichi on his knees, making one of his pale white legs peak out from the cloak he still kept holding together. Shuichi was less embarrassed now, the scarlet on his face dying down to light pink dusting across his cheeks, though he still couldn't look Kaito in the eye.

Instead he looked at other parts of Kaito. Like his defined collarbone, his full muscular pecs, his strong arms, his lean abs, the feathering of dark purple hair trailing just below his navel, the thick well muscled thighs barely contained in his shredded pants, the juicy looking bulge right between them-

Shuichi bit his lip at the sight, pulling the cloak even more over himself just in case.

Then Kaito held his chin, tipping his face up to look at him.

“It's rude to stare you know.”

Shuichi colored at his words, absolutely speechless, his heart racing.

They ended up talking all night, on just about anything that crossed their minds. Shuichi eventually noticed it was early morning, as he looked out the window placed high above on one of the cell walls.

“Wow, it's really late. I should be going now.”

Shuichi stood, even more careful about covering himself, and left the bed to leave through the cell door.

“Will you come back again?”

Shuichi stopped, turning to look over at Kaito, lying on his side with his head held up by his arm.

Shuichi blushed.

“M-Maybe.”

He then left the cell, walking back the way he came.

Eventually he realized he failed to complete his duties, not even coming close to seeing the actual beast who he chose to sacrifice himself for.

He bit his lip in worry, not even realizing he had returned to Angie and the others.

“Welcome back Shuichi!” Angie cheered, the others bowing with respect, though he did hear Kokichi mutter about losing a bet before getting elbowed hard by Tenko.

He was then ushered back in the washroom to cleanse himself of the impurities that came with laying with a beast, once again cleaned by Korekiyo.

“Uh Shinguuji-kun, can I tell you something?” Shuichi hesitatingly whispered, not even looking at the other man as he poured water down his back.

“Anything at all Saihara-kun, go ahead.”

Shuichi was still nervous but he was able to tell Korekiyo everything about last night, how he had never found the beast at all and had spent the entire time talking with Kaito. When he was finished Korekiyo was silent, frightening Shuichi as he feared he would probably tell the others of his failure.

He hesitantly turned only to be surprised when he saw a bemused (or what passed for bemused with his mask on) look on his face.

“Uh, Shinguuji-kun-”

“Don't worry about it at all, Saihara-kun.”

Shuichi was very confused at his answer.

“What do you mean?”

Korekiyo simply chuckled to himself, continuing to cleanse Shuichi.

“Oh you're smart Saihara-kun. I'm sure you can figure it out.”

Shuichi was puzzled at his answer. It was only sometime later, after getting dried, dressed, and returned to his home with the reminder of performing his duties again, did he realize the truth.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Shuichi continued seeing Kaito, staying up all night with him talking till the sun got up or he got tired, all the while growing closer to him.

Then came that one night.

He couldn't quite recall how'd it happened but he knew it started with Kaito smelling something from him (possibly due to Himiko adding a new ingredient in his bath).

He moved closer to Shuichi, finding where that scent was coming from. He pressed his chest up against Shuichi's, making his heart race like crazy, as he pressed his nose against his shoulder. Shuichi blushed, panting quite a bit too. It didn't help at all that while moving Kaito had placed his knee between his legs and balanced himself by placing his hand under his cloak and on his bare hip.

Shuichi kept his mouth closed, trying hard not to let escape the sounds Kaito was causing him, as he continued nuzzling his shoulder.

He then felt Kaito lick his lips, hooking a finger under his cloak. “Shuichi,” he breathed into his ear, tugging the fabric to expose more. “Is it ok if I do this?”

Shuichi blushed even more, looking away from Kaito as he felt his knee come closer to his groin. He turned and leaned his head away, exposing more of his flesh.

“Y-Yeah, sure.”

Now having his consent, Kaito tugged his cloak enough that one side rested on his shoulder while completely exposing it. He ran his nose across it, inhaling every bit of that scent till he ended up nuzzling Shuichi's neck.

It still wasn't enough for him.

“Shuichi?”

“Mm?” Shuichi had managed to reply as he felt Kaito squeeze his hip.

“Is this ok, too?” He took a lick right where his neck and shoulder met, making Shuichi squeak.

“Y-Yes!”

Hearing that Kaito took another lick.

And another.

And another.

And yet another.

And a few more.

And one little one.

And one long stripe that went from Shuichi's ear to the end of his shoulder.

Shuichi let out a moan from feeling this, to feeling Kaito continue to grab his hip, and to feeling Kaito grind his leg up against his crotch.

Though one side of his cloak was caught in between his own legs and was still covering him, it couldn't hide how hard he'd become or his leaking tip that poked up through the fabric, leaving a small damp stain.

And as much as he liked licking this intoxicating aroma off of Shuichi, Kaito was far from satisfied.

“Shuichi?”

“Y-Y-Yes?”

“Can I do this?” He bit right down his shoulder, making Shuichi throw his head back and keen.

“Oh God yes!” Shuichi wrapped his arms around Kaito, digging his fingers in his hair and grasping at remains of his shirt while effectively humping his leg.

Hearing that, Kaito laid bites here and there on Shuichi, even sucking and leaving some marks, completely unaware of how close he was to Shuichi till his own mouth was near his.

He stopped all his ministrations at once, making Shuichi whine in disappointment as he leaned his forehead against his, looking at him right in the eye.

“Shuichi.”

“Momota-kun.”

“Kaito.”

“Kaito.”

With that they kissed, Kaito digging his tongue inside Shuichi's mouth while Shuichi tried to fight back and tangle them only to give up and greedily suck on it.

They heavily made out, drool slipping out of their mouths as Kaito gently pushed Shuichi to lie back against the mattress, grinding against Shuichi's leg while rubbing his hip up and down.

Eventually they pulled away, a string of saliva breaking between their mouths, as Kaito sat up and looked down at him. Shuichi was heavily panting, blushing just about everywhere with an erection that peaked through his cloak and spittle coming out the corners of his deliciously reddened lips.

Kaito had to kiss him again after seeing him like this, whispering his name against his lips as he did. Kaito also slid his hand up from Shuichi's hip up to his chest where he stroked a single nipple with his thumb, making Shuichi moan and wrap his arms around his neck to pull him down for more kisses.

Pulling away again his hand wandered up from Shuichi's nipple to the gold threaded cord that held his cloak together.

“Shuichi, can I-”

“Yes.”

With that Kaito pulled at the string, untying it. Once he was done with that he placed his hands on Shuichi's shoulders and pushed off the cloak, smoothing it down against the mattress and completely exposing Shuichi's body to himself.

Shuichi turned his head away from Kaito, completely embarrassed at his current state, though that didn't stop him from spreading his legs apart.

Kaito looked all over his body, finding every inch of Shuichi's body delectable. Sitting back up he peeled all rags off his body, pulling torn sleeves off his arms with minimal effort and tugging down tattered trousers, now becoming completely naked too.

He went down to the mattress, laying on his side next to Shuichi and kissing him again. As they kissed Kaito grabbed a corked vial on the floor near the bed, moving it closer to them. Pulling away, Kaito opened it and poured out its contents, even sticking his fingers inside it to gather more of that viscous fluid. He moved his hand in between Shuichi's legs, teasing him by tracing his crack with his slicked up fingers, making Shuichi bite his lip to hold back anymore moans. Kaito's fingers then moved deeper, now touching Shuichi's hole, making him whimper and grip the mattress through his spread out cloak. Teasing even further Kaito circled the rim, causing Shuichi to arch his back and cry out.

“Unbelievable,” Kaito commented, leaning forward so much his lips grazed Shuichi's. “I haven't even put anything inside you yet and you're already putting on good show. God you're sensitive.”

Shuichi shut his eyes and turned his head away, far too embarrassed to talk back.

Deciding to give him a break and what he deserved Kaito pushed one finger inside him, his own cock aching when he felt how tight and warm he was inside and from Shuichi crying even louder. He pistoned the digit in and out of the hole, listening to Shuichi's breath hitch everytime he did, and then added another one, causing Shuichi to gasp and wriggle about to try and feel more of it.

“Oh God Kaito… more… please.”

Kaito went back down to press kisses along his jaw, and grinned at hearing his words.

“You want me that badly, don't you?” Kaito whispered, pulling his fingers out and gathering more lube to slick his cock with.

“Y-Yes!”

He eagerly stroked himself hearing that, even giving himself a pump.

“I bet you want me to fuck- hah- you real hard too, right?”

“Y-Y-Yes!’

“Is that what you want Shuichi? To get fucked so hard you won't be able to walk out of here?”

“Oh God yes! Please, please fuck me Kaito! Please!”

Kaito groaned, his cock throbbing from hearing the young man beg to get railed by him.

“Well since you asked so nicely…” Kaito guided his dick inside Shuichi, shuddering when only the tip was in, and slid the rest inside while listening to Shuichi's cries grow louder the more he went in.

Now he was balls deep, enjoying just the feel of Shuichi around him while listening to him breathe heavily, his tongue lolled out of his mouth while his eyes were dilated in ecstasy. Kaito grabbed his wrists, pinning them up above his head, pulling out far enough that only his tip remained inside, and thrusted back in so hard that Shuichi screeched, his mouth turning up in a smile while tears of pleasure built up in his eyes.

That look on his face went straight to his dick, making Kaito pull him closer by his thighs and hook his legs over his shoulders, proceeding to ram Shuichi relentlessly.

Shuichi grasped at the mattress, gripping clumps of straw through thin layers of fabric, while his mouth watered at the extreme pleasure he felt from Kaito rawing him. Every thrust he gave made him shift against the bed, one sharp one making him arch up so much that he had to wrap his arms around Kaito's back and messily thank him with open mouthed kisses.

Kaito was surprised but he greatly enjoyed it, now moving his hands from Shuichi's thighs to his ass cheeks, giving them a nice big squeeze in appreciation. Shuichi groaned into his kisses, clawing red angry lines down Kaito's back in pleasure, causing Kaito to lay both of their bodies down against the mattress, still thrusting all the while.

Moving his hands from his ass to his hips, Kaito met Shuichi's kisses with some of his own, sticking his tongue in much to Shuichi's delight. After a couple of more thrusts Kaito found a spot in Shuichi that made him scream the loudest, swearing he could see hearts in his eyes when he hit it. Wanting him to go out with bang, Kaito stroked Shuichi's cock while continuing to pound him, pressing his thumb around the tip to swirl some of the leaking cum on it around.

Now pushed to the edge and beyond, Shuichi pulled back from the kiss and arched his body enough to swing his head back to cry out: “KAITOOOOO!”, overflowing the other's hand as he came while also causing his own cum to drip onto his body.

Hearing his name being screamed like that along with the tightened grip around his cock, Kaito grabbed Shuichi by his thighs again to pull his ass closer as he roared out his name as well, filling him to the hilt with his cum while he still thrusted, making the creamy fluid leak out as he did.

Once he was completely emptied he flopped down on top of Shuichi, catching his breath while feeling the other exhaustedly comb his fingers through his hair. When he finally had enough energy to do so Kaito pulled out, watching even more of his own cum run out the abused hole. He landed on his side next to Shuichi, pulling him closer to smell him again while the other laughed and held his arm.

When the morning came Shuichi woke up to find Kaito still nuzzled up to him, smiling at the sight. He carefully unwrapped his arms around his body, giving him a kiss on the cheek while he still slept. Now freed Shuichi pulled his now dirtied and stained cloak from under their bodies, tying it back around his neck to leave the cell.

It hurt quite a lot to trek back up to the church, Shuichi having to lean against walls while the sting in his ass persisted everytime he moved. He just prayed everyone would have enough tact to not question him about his activities last night.

That did not happen.

“Hey Saihara-chan, you're walking pretty funny?” Kokichi noted when he returned, trying desperately to hurry his way to the washroom.

“I-It's no big deal, Ouma-kun.” he tried to assure him, holding his cloak even tighter as they all guided him to get cleaned.

Kokichi raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips in a curious pout, then shrugging it off and not asking any further. “Ok~!”

Shuichi was relieved.

Then he wasn't anymore.

Because once he turned his back Kokichi grabbed his cloak and ripped it right off his body, exposing his bare form littered in bites and hickeys.

“OUMA-KUN!” Shuichi screeched at him, his face and shoulders completely red while he covered his groin, Kokichi just winking and playfully sticking his tongue out.

“Looks like Saihara-chan did a really great job with the monster last night, huh?”

“Oh how marvellous Shuichi!” Angie  congratulated him. “I can tell you made a lot progress with the wolf. It almost makes me want to give you the night off. Almost.”

“Because Gonta was raised by wolves he can tell how much he likes you. And it looks like he really, _really_ likes you.”

Shuichi cringed. Having to listen to Kokichi and Angie comment about his sex life was bad enough, but hearing Gonta talk about it made him wish he was dead. He was at least grateful Tenko didn't have to say anything about it, though that was mostly due to her vigorously scrubbing her eyes with holy water to cleanse her sight of naked degenerates.

At least it couldn't get worse.

Then it did.

“Nyeh, what's taking you guys so- Eh!?”

Himiko came out of the washroom, along with Korekiyo and Kirumi, to see what was holding up Shuichi from his cleansing. She was quite shocked at the sight, even Korekiyo and Kirumi raised a hand over their mouths in surprise.

“Holy crap, I hope I remember what I put in your bath because we're using that all the time now.”

“Speaking of which, I know of some herbs to ease whatever pain you feel in the moment. I also know of some teas that can help as well.”

“From the looks of things we'll be enjoying a fine harvest this year, am I right Saihara-kun?”

“Sh-Sh-Shut up!"

* * *

It was finally time.

After spending nights with Kaito (some of which had ended like that one time before) it came the time when Shuichi was needed the most: the harvest moon.

Everyone was worried for him. Even Angie seemed a bit hesitant to let him go down into the dungeon again, her smile actually looking a bit strained. But Shuichi knew he had to go; it was his duty.

He proceeded the same way he did everytime, walking down the steps and towards Kaito's own cell. But something was different.

Once he had taken his last step inside he heard screaming.

Kaito's screaming.

Shuichi gasped, now running towards where he was, horribly worried for Kaito and desperately needing to know if he was ok.

He ran, finally coming to his cell.

“Kaito!?”

He was there. Chained to the wall again.

In the midst of changing.

Moonlight had seeped through the bars of the window, causing this to happen, making Kaito thrash wildly against his bondage.

His clothes were now utterly destroyed, ripped to shreds by his expanding musculature, leaving every part of him bare and uncovered. His chest heaved as he panted, hair growing all across his body, fangs coming out of his mouth while his ears migrated to the top of his head, having become pointed and hairy. Kaito had even sprouted a tail, grown out of his lower back and hitting the wall wildly while he snarled, desperately trying to keep his transformation under control.

Shuichi knew what he had to do.

He stepped inside and went towards Kaito. Once he was close enough he untied his cloak, letting the fabric pool around his feet, and moved even closer to Kaito.

“Kaito?” he held his face, making him look at him. “Do you remember me?”

Kaito growled and snapped his teeth at Shuichi, scaring him and making him jump back. He hated to do it but he didn't want to hurt him and refused to risk it.

Shuichi had flinched but it wasn't enough to deter him. He went back to Kaito, now wrapping his arms around his neck, hugging him while he nuzzled him. As he did so Kaito inhaled his scent, whining at the smell and burying his face into the crook of Shuichi's neck as well.

Shuichi pulled himself closer, close enough to press his own cock against Kaito's, and grinded up against him. Kaito bit his lip as he did so, absolutely helpless when Shuichi started to leave kisses against his neck. Shuichi then pressed his lips higher, tracing Kaito's jaw, making the other whimper as he did. Kaito was pushed to his limits.

Until Shuichi kissed just the corner of his mouth.

Kaito turned his face immediately and shoved his tongue down his throat, making Shuichi moan while they messily made out with each other. He'd also ripped his cuffed wrists from the chains on the wall and pinned Shuichi by his hips onto another one, digging his claws into his ass as he did.

Though he was lustfully overcomed by Kaito kissing and grinding against him it didn't stop Shuichi from making sure to kick the mattress out of the away from the seeping moonlight, also being mindful enough to gently knock down one of the bottles and roll it over there.

Once they'd needed to pull away for breath Shuichi held Kaito's face and guided him towards the bed where they sat down and continued to make out again. As they did Shuichi grabbed the bottle, opening it, and dipped his fingers inside to gather up the lubricant. He then pushed his slicked fingers inside himself, moaning into the kiss while Kaito unwittingly spread his cheeks apart to better help him, and fingered himself thoroughly.

A bit later Kaito pushed him down, grabbing his thighs and rapidly grinding their dicks against each other, making Shuichi pant for breath as drool slid down his chin while Kaito's tail beat heavily against the bed. It was good, really good, but Kaito wanted more than this. He was just terrified of hurting Shuichi.

Sensing this Shuichi gently pulled him down with a kiss, even scratching behind his ears as well. He then pushed Kaito onto his back and straddled his waist, now grabbing his cock and guiding it inside himself.

Shuichi gasped. Was it his imagination or was Kaito actually bigger than before.

Kaito whimpered at the sensation, feeling the warmth and tightness of Shuichi around his dick felt utterly indescribable, especially when he started riding him.

“Kaito…” he'd breathlessly moaned. Shuichi had gone slow at first, wanting to ease Kaito into it, grinding down on him. But his cock had driven him mad and now lead to him rapidly bouncing down on it, Kaito's dick easily slipping in and out of his lubed up entrance. Kaito was equally driven crazy by Shuichi, so much so that when he bounced down he grabbed his hips and spun him around to roll over the both of them. He then proceeded to heavily pound him repeatedly from behind.

Shuichi squealed, enjoying being driven down into the mattress, only for Kaito to grab his face and turn it towards himself, now messily licking his lips. Shuichi also darted his tongue out, moaning as they twisted their appendages together. Occasionally Kaito pulled away briefly to bite or suck marks onto his shoulder whenever he gave a particular hard thrust, causing Shuichi to scream in pleasure.

Kaito then craved being closer to Shuichi and pulled out. Shuichi was immensely upset at this but his disappointment was immediately washed away when Kaito flipped him onto his back and thrusted back inside him, making Shuichi cry out. They went back to kissing each other, saliva slipping all around their mouths, whilst Shuichi scratched his ears, much to Kaito's enjoyment.

The pleasure became far too much for Shuichi and overwhelmed him, throwing his head back while he clawed his nails down Kaito's back, cumming hard between their chests. Feeling Shuichi tighten around him, Kaito howled and came, messily pounding into him as he emptied himself out.

* * *

Morning arrived. Sunlight darted into Kaito's eyes forcing him to wake up. Though still feeling tired as he rubbed his eyes he felt oddly refreshed and couldn't quite pin down why-

He froze when he remembered.

Feeling something on himself he looked down to notice Shuichi cuddled up to his chest. Teeth marks, bruises, scratches, they all stood out against his skin. There was even the dried cum that had flooded down his thighs and stuck to his stomach too.

Kaito cringed, both so terrified and embarrassed that he'd put Shuichi through all that he didn't even notice the pleased smile that still hung on his lips. He shook Shuichi awake, desperately needing to know he was alive.

“Shuichi!? Shuichi!”

Shuichi groaned, reluctant to get up. When he'd opened up his eyes and the first thing he saw was Kaito he smiled, snuggling up to him even more. “Good morning.” was all he said while rubbing his face against his chest, still not alert enough to notice the look of worry on Kaito's face.

Kaito frowned and pulled him away by his shoulders, fretting about Shuichi's current state.

“Shuichi are you ok? How do you feel?”

“I think you know the answer to that.” Shuichi giggled as he laid his head down. He stopped when he lied flat on his back, wincing as he felt pain erupt from his rear.

Kaito looked away from the poor thing in shame, gripping his fist as he was filled with guilt

“I'm- I'm sorry Shuuichi.” he apologized  now sitting up, preparing to leave. “This is all my fault, I should've told you sooner. That way you wouldn't be hurt right now.”

That had straighten out Shuichi's thoughts and completely awoke him from his morning after stupor. Seeing Kaito get up to leave made him move. “No, wait!” he sat up on his knees, flinching slightly at whatever bit of pain he felt, and placed his hands on Kaito's chest.

“I-It's ok.” he tried to assure him, looking into his eyes. “The truth is I've figured that out a long time ago.”

“Wait you did!?”

“Sorry I didn't tell you either. But to be fair your lie was really flimsy.”

Kaito blushed and looked away, Shuichi finding the sight utterly adorable and making him want the beastly man even more.

“Oh God. But Shuichi…”

“Yeah!?”

“Did… Did I hurt you last night? In anyway?”

Shuichi carefully thought about his answer, trying to think of one that would make Kaito feel little to no guilt. “Well I'm only… feeling the usual… regular kind of pain from whenever we…we...” Shuichi twirled a lock of hair around his finger, his turn to be a blushing mess, “do it.”

Kaito put his face in both of his hands, now unable to look at Shuichi. “I still can't believe I put you through all that last night. Man I really feel embarrassed.”

“You really shouldn't.” Shuichi replied nonchalantly, surprising the both of them. Shuichi covered his mouth, unable to believe he blurted something like that out loud, while Kaito removed his hands to be sure that answer actually did come from his lover.

“What was that?”

“Um I- I…”

All Shuichi could do was stutter, trying hard to not look into Kaito's eyes as a mischievous look came upon his face, a teasing grin included.

“Shuichi?”

“Mm?”

“Are you trying to tell me that you enjoyed last night?” Kaito brought his face to his.

“Mm!?”

“Like you really, _really_ enjoyed it?” He asked against his lips, Shuichi pinking up

“Mmm.”

“That you _really_ enjoyed me, being like _that,_ and ramming you into the ground, marking you up with all kinds of bites and scratches?”

Shuichi faced away from Kaito, completely red now, but nonetheless he nodded yes to his question. Kaito smirked and kissed Shuichi's neck, leaning down to press licks and kisses against it.

“Well if you really liked being taken like that so much,” he grabbed Shuichi's chest, delighting in hearing him moan when he stroked a nipple, “all you had to do was ask.”

Shuichi whimpered at the sensation, enjoying Kaito taking a lick and more at his nipple while carefully guiding him down to lie on his back. He groaned as Kaito spread his legs apart, coming to knelt between them while he leaned down and started to suck a mark into Shuichi's neck, making him bite his lip in a smile and wrap his arms around his body.

Oh how he loved doing this with Kaito, and he'd loved doing it even more if Kaito were plowing him into his own bed, and without having to go through the embarrassment of undressing in front of others and being bathed in what was essentially soup. Shuichi sighed as Kaito ground down against him, reminding himself to think of a way to get him out of here after they were finished, and proceeded to shut off all thinking as he pulled that wolfman down for a kiss.


End file.
